Human
Humans are a race you can select at the beginning of the game and you can change their height and width. Their transformations mostly focus in boosting their damage and speed stats. This race can get boosts from Korin and Guru, but can't fuse with Kami or Nail. Humans have a low Ki max increase in their god forms, and have a natural buff to defense primarily, and a small buff to damage. Humans share an NPC boost with Friezas/Acrosians race, Majins, and Androids (able to get boosted in levels by Korin and Guru). By talking to Korin on Earth, they can receive a good sum of EXP, and they can gain about 8 levels from Guru on Namek. (Note, that after prestiging, this boost is unavailable). Humans have totally offensively-based transformations in the form of Kaioken up until they obtain Mystic. Transformations Kaioken and its Variations Kaioken |-|Kaioken= Unlocked at Level 25 for $3,000. Notes *Earliest form in the game *Minimal Ki Drain (similar to SSJ) *Kaioken gives you a faint and weak red aura. |-|Kaioken x4= Unlocked at Level 60 for $4,000. Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Kaioken x4 gives you a red aura that is visibly brighter than normal Kaioken. |-|Kaioken x20= Unlocked at Level 100 for $8,000 Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Sometimes used over mystic because of the lower ki drain, higher melee damage, ki damage and speed. * Gives as much offensive power as SSJ3, with none of its defense. * Kaioken x20 gives you a bright and big red aura. Mystic and its Variations |-|Mystic= Unlocked at Level 165 for $8,000. Notes * After the update, you go back to base form when your Ki depletes. * High ki drain. * Due to humans having higher base form stats than Saiyans, this form is actually equal to than SSJ3. * Mystic gives you a white aura with electricity constantly moving around you. |-|Mystic KKx10= Unlocked at Level 300 for $50,000. Notes * SSJ3 Ki drain (very high ki drain). * 30% heal. * Mystic KKx10 gives you a combination aura of Kaioken and Mystic. |-|God Human= Unlocked at Level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Charge for 2 Seconds then hit G to form. * Strong transformation, statistically surpassing awakened Namekian. * SSJ3 Ki drain. * Getting to critical health will kick you out of the form regardless of remaining Ki. * God human has a rainbow colored aura, hair and particles around you (much like punisher drive). **On some hairstyles, the hair is red instead of the rainbow aura. * 40% heal Prestige Forms Kaioken x100 Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 * Charge for 0.5 Seconds then hit H to form. * Faster Health Drain than SSBKKx10. * Replaces Mystic Kaioken x10, but sometimes used over God Human. * Pinkish like SSJR, but a fiercer color of red. * Extremely large aura around the form, can be very obstructive. * Heals 60% of your HP and 40% of your Ki. * Ki drainage very high. Dark Human Unlocked at Level 425 for $400,000 Pros and Cons of the Human race Trivia * Humans get +1 stat point to all stats every 2 levels (even numbers). * An unprestiged level 500 humans base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2,252 points. Added on-top of god human +350 in all areas makes it 4002. However, adding Kaioken x100's stats not including Ki max and health max, it would make it so that the stat total is 4,752 * The strain the body is put through during Kaioken is dependent on the user's base strength, canonically, so if the user were strong enough, Kaioken x100 wouldn't put any strain on the body. * Even though Kaioken is a technique that only adds offensive power to the user (in some cases it even lowers defense) Kaioken x100 adds both, at a cost of a very high health drain. * Humans have a hidden buff that applies on health stated by SnakeWorl. * Differences between Humans in the anime/manga and in the game include: Gallery Kaioken X2.png|Kaioken Kaioken X4.png|Kaioken X4 Kaioken X20.png|Kaioken X20 Mystic.png|Mystic (Visible Lightning) Mystic Kaioken X10.png|Mystic Kaioken x20 File:God_human.png|God human File:KKx100.png|Kaioken x100 Category:Races